Many games, particularly card or dice games, require special table surfaces having certain particular markings or indicia thereon to play the game. One such well-known game is casino-style craps. The nature of the markings that must be included on a table surface to properly play casino-style craps and the manner in which the game is played generally necessitate that such tables be relatively large in size (i.e. have a large surface area). As can be appreciated, the large size of a casino-style craps table precludes many individuals from having such a table in their home due to spatial limitations of the various rooms in which the table would be placed. The present invention overcomes this difficulty by providing a casino-style craps table which is portable and collapsible thereby allowing the table to be easily deployed as desired, and quickly collapsed and stored thereafter.